A Sherlock Carol
by ShyDreamer84
Summary: You know the old story so well. I have decided to give it a Sherlock twist for the holidays. Hope it's OK. Based loosely  very  on A Christmas Carol by the remarkable Mr. Dickens. Sherlock needs to be show , well everything!
1. Chapter 1

I have borrowed the amazing work of Charles Dickens and adapted it quite a bit. I have based this on a Christmas Carol. I do not own anything except the combination and Tim's parents.

A Sherlock Carol

It was Christmas eve and John Watson was at the hospital. He had just finished his stint in the children's ward, looking after a very sick boy. He had suffered a stroke, which by some manner of complication, even doctors were unclear about, paralysed the use of his legs. It saddened John when he saw the parents looking hopefully at him, with any small improvement. There was a pioneering surgery that would restore the use of his legs, however it was only available in the States and was too expensive if you included treatment, travel and after costs. John found it a very sober thought and wished he could find a way to help them. He sat with Tim, for an hour longer before getting up to go. Tim's parents were with him, to help him celebrate Christmas, with what little rations they had, but John could see they were a happy family, filled with love and that they were determined that they would survive on love. John bid them goodnight, promising to return the next day. He grabbed his stuff and slowly made his way home, his heart still in the hospital with the young lad.

Sherlock was sitting on the sofa, and he was bored, bored, bored. He needed to do something, something great, a mystery to solve, though sadly even over the festive period criminals had decided to have the holiday off also. This annoyed Sherlock no end. He heard John's footsteps coming up the stairs. They sounded heavy, but then recently they always sounded heavy, like he had a weight on his mind, but oh well it was nothing important to the detective obviously. As John opened the door Sherlock said

"Bored. Bored. John make me a tea, grab my phone and something edible." He commanded

John stopped in the doorway, took a deep breath to calm his annoyance at these requests, knowing the Holmes skipped pleasantries.

"I'm busy, do it yourself" He argued

"You have just arrived home from work, therefore you are not please. My phone. Now. Its Urgent!"

John sighed, giving in, getting the phone, handing it to Holmes (It was just behind his head) and put the kettle on, before rummaging through the little shopping they had left. He made the tea and got some biscuits before collapsing on the sofa

"I'm working tomorrow Sherlock. I have the early shift. So I won't be home till 6pm. Are you going to your brothers for Christmas?"

"I am not, do not make such a forward suggestion. I will stay indoors and wallow in the pity of an over commercialised Christmas that for some reason even the criminals are taking a break from crime to enjoy this time."  
>"You need some teaching in the Christmas spirit. Have you ever read 'A Christmas Carol'? Obviously not. 3 ghosts visit a mean man, who heart is as cold as flint. They show him all the possible things in his life, in his past, the present and the future. Needless to say the man learns a thing or two along the way. Maybe I should ask them to visit you, as you are clearly a self engrossed man, with no care for anyone other than yourself." John answered angrily<p>

"Am I annoying you that much John. I am the same as usual. You normally just get on with it. What has happened today that has put you in this frame of mind?"  
>"Have you not been listening to me at all this week Holmes. The young boy Tim who will most likely never walk again?"<br>"There is nothing I can do to repair the damage, and it has nothing to do with me, as I do not know the person, why should it affect me so and my musings? It is not connected to any case. The child is not related to me in any sense?"  
>"Sherlock could you not show some humanity this time of year?"<br>"Like I show at any other time of the year? I think not. Why should it be any different at Christmas?"

"Do you care for anyone other yourself Sherlock?"  
>"We have been through this John. Look what happened last time I cared about someone. I will not make that mistake again" Sherlock referring to Moriarty almost killing John.<p>

"That is a pity Holmes, that you can turn the emotion on and off. Some people don't have that luxury" John said using his last name to show how annoyed he was "Right I am heading over to see Harry at the clinic. I shall be back late. I bid you good night. And Merry Christmas Sherlock" He said with a smile that he gave everyone this time of year, grabbing a small bag by the door.

Sherlock sat and glared at the door for a moment before picking up his violin, and gently strumming it. He was happily playing away, when he heard a jingling coming up the stairs. Strange. He thought. He heard the door open and stopped shocked still, standing in the door was Moriarty grinning like an maniac

"Hello Sherlock dear, miss me?" He said in his high pitch squeak

"Your dead!" Sherlock exclaimed

"How very astute of you Sherlock. Sadly I am not here to play games or burn the heart out of you, though at the moment, it appears I don't have to. I am here to give you a message. To stop you becoming like me (I know, I can't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be like me) you will be visited by 3 ghosts. They will supposedly show you the errors of your ways, in the past, the present and what is yet to come, should you continue along this route. They will stop you carrying the changes that I wear. Come on guys, Cliché much!" Moriarty murmured angrily "Expect the first ghost when the bell tones...wait there isn't a bell around here, Oh Big Ben I see. When the bell tones 1am GMT" He said and left in a swirl of dust. Leaving Sherlock sitting and staring in silent surprise once again all alone.

OK I had to change Moriarty a bit and make him a little funny at the end. He is such a fun character to play with in this story. Anyhoo End of Chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

A past?

Sherlock waited. OK. Optical illusion he thought. Something familiar about this. Had John played a trick on him? Must have been. Maybe he was re-creating that book he spoke about earlier. He had made a reference to it. Ghosts didn't exist. Maybe he was hallucination. He checked his forehead. No evidence of a fever. His mind kept returning to John. Would John play such a mean trick on him? He had his life threatened by him, and though he never admitted it, he had been scared of Moriarty. He sat up, waiting for John to appear to question him. John walked through the door an hour later, with a tired smile on his face. He had enjoyed seeing Harry. As he walked through the door, he was greeted by Sherlock.

"You think you are so clever Watson, But I figured you out. Impressive that you used Moriarty though, as I thought you were afraid of him, I wasn't aware of a projector but they can be tiny now. You probably got it off Mycroft, some 4D technology or something. Well it doesn't work. I am not scared and I am not going to start caring about others. Good Night!" Sherlock finished and stormed out of the room. Leaving a very puzzled John Watson starring after him, scratching his head, thinking 'WTF?'. Deciding he didn't want to further interrogate Holmes tonight, he grabbed a Tea and made his way to bed, with his favourite book A Christmas Carol, to read the long, known conclusion that filled his heart with joy every time he read it.

Sherlock meanwhile was in his room, laying on his bed, tossing and turning angrily. He was annoyed. John denied it and evidence did show he had been to the clinic the stale smell, the small lipstick mark on his face, the flush on his cheeks. Maybe it had been a auto timer of something. He decided not to give the idea anymore thought and drifted off into a light sleep.

THE PAST OF SHERLOCK HOLMES

He was awoken by bell. Big Ben chiming 1 O'Clock. Sherlock sat up suddenly remembering what was meant to be happening. Nothing happened for a minute before a light appeared in the hall and someone opened the door. Sherlock was ready to pounce on the man, fearing perhaps a criminal but to his amazement saw a young boy open the door. He had sandy coloured hair, blue eyes and an innocent smile alighting his face.

"Hello Sherlock?" He said

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past" The boy answered  
>"You are no one I remember from my past?" Sherlock said reaching forward to touch the boy. His hand went through him. The little Boy smiled<br>"I am not from your past, however I do know you"  
>"Go were? Next thing you'll be suggesting we fly? This is perfectly illogical too. I mean"<br>"Oh we don't fly around here, to dangerous. The insurance premiums went right through the roof when that used to happen. No we will simple close our eyes and I will take to your first location. Close your eyes, you may feel a bit sick" He warned taking Sherlock's hand. Sherlock felt the world spinning before stopping. He opened his eyes and he was in Surrey. Holmes Family Manner.

"You know this place of course?"  
>"It was the place were I was born and forced to live most of my childhood."<br>"Shall we go in and see what's going on" The boy asked walking through the front door. Sherlock hesitated touching the door, finding his hand could pass through it he followed the boy. He found himself in a room, standing opposite his father. He wasn't making eye contact.

"The teachers have been telling me that you have not be joining in lessons, that you refuse to do work, as you find it too easy and you are insulting the teachers. Pray tell me what has gotten into you"  
>"But the work is too easy. We are doing work designed for a 8 years old, I can easily the work of an an 11 years old but they won't listen to me."<br>"Now teachers are there to teach. If you got on with your work you could be head of the class. I am also hearing you've been picking fights again. Is that true?"  
>"No father, Other students jealous by charm and brains have been taking it out on me. I merely defend myself"<p>

"Do better next term. I don't want to hear about any more problems. You will be top of class, brilliant like your brother is. Are we clear?"  
>"Yes Father" Sherlock answered sulkily<p>

Sherlock had been watching this exchange, in a clinical way. The spirit looked at Sherlock not with pity which surprised Sherlock, But understanding.

"It must have been hard for you growing up" He said simply

"Well it wasn't easy. Perfect Mycroft of course never did anything wrong. Take me out of here"  
>"OK we are going to see another Christmas" the boy said taking Sherlock's hand. Sherlock felt a warm tingle up his arm as the spirit led him away. He was starting to think there was something familiar about this boy. He just couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

He arrived in a back alley. He remembered this time just after he started college. First time away from home. He started to wonder if this was the right place for the boy. What was going to happen wasn't good for a child but the spirit just looked at him, and Sherlock saw a look oddly familiar demonstrating he wasn't bothered.

"This was Christmas eve/day 10 years later" He merely stated.

Sherlock looked around and saw, a young, skinny man with dark curls begging for another spliff from a man

"Please sir, I'll do anything."  
>"Anything. Right my pretty. My room is D4 wait for me in there, here's the key, then I will give you what you want. Wait for me. You know the procedure"<br>"Yes, Sir" Sherlock said taking the key and heading up to the room. He locked the door, but the spirit and Sherlock walked through the door. Sherlock saw himself strip and kneel by the bed. He held out his hands in front of him and waited. Sherlock watched the clock tick by and to his horror saw in had been an hour Sherlock was waiting. A man came in, he smiled sleazily at Sherlock

"OK my pretty. Lets have some fun"  
>The man and Sherlock had sex. The man was violet, aggressive and Sherlock had to look away at one point, as he was slapped across the face. After half an hour, the ordeal was over and Sherlock got his fix. The boy had watched with mild horror at the scene unfolding, He seemed surprised at this, and Sherlock swore he even saw a tear trail down his face.<p>

"Oh dear Sherlock, I am sorry you suffered that way"

"The drugs kept my brain sharp, stopped it stagnating. It was worth it" He answered but even the spirit wasn't fooled by this charade.

"We have one more place to visit. Come this way." The boy guided him towards another place, which made Sherlock's blood run cold. Sebastian. The first man he had ever fallen in love with, the two were sitting in one of the rooms having a conversation.

"Sherlock, you know this can't go on. I want to proceed in life, to go further than any of my family have gone. I simply can not be in this relationship with you. You have no set job, your habits are disturbing and you go around investigating crime scenes for fun, and receive no payment in return. You disappear at all hours, come in at all hours, disturb my sleep, take drugs still and make the house we live in a shambles so I can never have guests over as you embarrass them with your deductions. While you are a pretty face to look at, I simply can't be seen with another man, especially one so selfish. Our relationship is over Sherlock. I am sorry." He had a glint in his eye that said otherwise.

"So you went out with me, to boost yourself up, took my money my family had given me and are now disregarding me? I thought you loved me? Or are you going back to shack up with Mary?"  
>"Mary has accepted me. She will make a beautiful token wife. She is very happy to be provided for. Be the model partner. She is beautiful and can charm many a men. She will help me get the clients I need for my business. She is also far better in bed than you and less used and abused. I bid you farewell" He said leaving Sherlock alone. Sherlock watched himself fall apart. He spent the evening, curled up in bed, and drinking. He then saw in the next morning, and John suddenly saw the change. Sherlock's eyes were steel, cold.<p>

"I think this when you decided you would never love again" the boy said sadly "You openly loved him, gave him everything but refused to follow convention, you arrive home late, ran off without him, but you did open up to him and loved him..."

"TAKE ME HOME!" Sherlock suddenly roared

The spirit blinked his eyes and Sherlock found himself in his bedroom, alone.

Sherlock sat in his bedroom. How did John find these things out? Who was this boy? How could he do this magic? He had no magical ability as far as Sherlock knew of. He crept into John's room. John was sleeping soundly, the blankets hadn't even been disturbed. So tired he appeared to be in a deep sleep. Sherlock may have been angry but even he could deduce it would take John a few hours to get to the level of sleep he was currently in. He crept out and went to bed, to await the following ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

At 3am the clock chimed again. Sherlock waited for the ghost. His room started to grow lighter, until he saw the form of a familiar person. Molly appeared before him, looking ghostly beautiful, with a heavenly glow about her

"Hello Sherlock, ready for your next trip?" She asked

Her de meaner intrigued Sherlock. She held herself with confidence and a sense of authority in her voice, he had never seen or heard before.

"Lets go" She said business like, grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs, past the sleeping John's room, silently. She took him through the front door, out into the cold though Sherlock did not feel the cold though. Molly led him to the hospital first. He saw the sun up, it was Christmas morning. He was led towards the children's ward. There he saw Tim laying in bed, next to his parents and a worried looking John. Sherlock stayed silent to listen.

"I'm sorry" John was saying "How is he doing today?"  
>"He wants to get up and walk Dr. Watson. He wants to play but he can barely move"<p>

"I know. I am sorry. The infection is still in his body. It is taking longer than expected to treat"  
>"I know, and the longer he has it, the more damage will be done."<br>"If the infection hasn't cleared up within the next week, we will need to move onto something more serious to prevent further damage to the body."  
>"I know what you are suggesting Doctor. Is their nothing you can do? I heard of a new drug, however its not available in the NHS that could clear this up quicker."<br>"I know which one you are talking about, unfortunately due to the fact that it is only successful in 33% of cases, the NHS can not justify having it, because of the other drugs available that in general have a higher success rate"  
>"I know Doctor Watson. I am not angry at you, god you go above and beyond for him. You had today off originally?"<br>"I did, but then I offered to swap with a colleague so he could spend Christmas day with her children as he hasn't spent Christmas day with them for the last 3 years and I wanted to keep a special eye on Tim"  
>"I know, and I thank you. I just wish you could do more for him?"<br>"I know. Hey Tim have you opened your presents yet?" John asked Tim smiling at him warmly.

Tim smiled and shook his head "Well can I be here and watch you open them?"  
>Tim nodded and his Mum handed him the first one which was a wolly jumper she had knitted. Sherlock could clearly see the woman had knitted it herself. It had missed stitches in, a few small holes but the boys eyes lit up when he saw it. He hugged Mum. John felt a lump develop in his throat at the gesture. He continued to watch as Tim opened his second present. It was a second hand DVD playerTV combo set. It looked very tatty, and marked in numerous places, the screen was covered in grime, you would see a very faint picture. Sherlock noted.

"Wow!" John said genuinely awed "That's pretty spectacular. You are lucky"

The boy just grinned lopsidedly as he was able. His speech was also a problem, he could say simple words.

"Oh look you missed one" John said picking it up from the pile. His parents looked surprised. Obviously they had no idea were this other gift had come from. The boy smiled shyly before opening the presant slowly. He gasped in surprised and attempted to hug Mum and Dad. It was a brand new CD player, with 5 CD's, a few of the latest releases and audiobooks. Knowing that his parents couldn't afford it, he recognised the red bag that had been by the door in the house. John had brought it for him. John who hardly had enough money left at the end of the month to make ends meet, had brought this boy and reasonable portable CD player and CD's. His parents hugged him, and he beamed at John. He spoke quietly, his words hesitant

"Best...Mmmmum...Ddddad...everrr" His parents smiled with tears in their eyes. John got up at this point to go and get Christmas dinner. Tim's Dad got up

"Thank you Dr. Watson. You shouldn't have! I'm not sure we can accept such a generous gift"

"Shouldn't have what?" John replied with a wink. He had been glad to help this family. He knew they were proud people "There is evidence to suggest that listening to music, calms patients anxiety.. It is also great stress relief and until he can read, he can listen to his favourite stories while you look after yourselves." John then lied slightly "We are supported by a charity that grants one child a request at Christmas especially if the child is greatly ill. When the list came around, I put Tim's name on it. They do it for a few special children every year. They read there cases and they were inspired by Tim"  
>"I am grateful you thought of him Dr. Watson, Thank you for taking such an interest" John smiled before disappearing. Sherlock had watched the whole exchange.<p>

"I don't need to tell you John was lying. But that's the thing about John, he tried to please everyone and asks for so little in return. Maybe a pint of milk for tea, or some bread for toast. He doesn't even ask for that any more. He never asks for credit when he does something good and noble. If more men were like him, the world would be a lovelier place." Molly said sadly. Sherlock for the first time ever couldn't help but agree with her. He remembered all the times John asked him to go shopping, and how he had an excuse every time. He remembered all those times John had saved his life, helped him out, taken care of him and had he shown any consideration. No he couldn't recall.

"OK Next stop" Molly said dragging him through the door and leading him to another familiar house. He opened the door and walked in. Mycroft had his friend around and John was also there! This surprised Sherlock that John would go to his brothers place, without him. He must be really annoyed with him, Sherlock thought. He watched a man walk up to John. 'Gay. Single. Attractive. 34 years old. Worked in a hospital and a nurse if not mistaken. He saw John and the man having an intense conversation, they were flirting, John was smiling a lot, laughing and appeared to be enjoying himself. Sherlock noticed him give John a piece of paper, with his number before murmuring his apologise as to having to work. They all then sat down to eat dinner. The conversation of Sherlock came up between Mycroft and John.

"So Sherlock refusing to behave?"  
>"He doesn't change his way for anything." John answered<p>

"My brother always had the problem. He was very anti-social and spent the first 12 years of his life being home schooled."  
>"I don't mind. It just would be nice at some point for him to do something for me, like get some milk or remember to pick up a paper, or even just put his stuff away when his finished so I don't almost trip over and injure myself."<br>"You have tolerated him a lot longer than others"  
>"I do it because I care, but now, I'm not sure carving is enough." John didn't feel strange talking to Mycroft, Mycroft was incredibly understanding, but just as it was Christmas.<p>

"You and Carl appeared to get on well?"  
>"Yeah, he was nice."<p>

"My brother has unusual ways of expressing feelings too John. I believe him to be fond of you"  
>"I know, but fond of me in what way and can I really live with him being just 'fond' of me?" John said quietly appearing to drift off into thought. Sherlock had listened to the exchange. It shocked him how much John was tiring of him. They had lived together for 2 years.<p>

"Again, look you critise your brother but he was trying to fight your corner. Once again with John, its the little things that matter." Molly said

Sherlock watched he, nodding slightly. "My time is almost over Sherlock. I must go. But you have one ghost left. Goodbye Sherlock" Molly said and vanished in a pop leaving Sherlock standing out in a cold street with a sense of impending doom approaching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Yet to Come

A shadow appeared behind him. He turned around suddenly and saw a hooded creature though when he spoke, he sounded strangely like Lestraud.

"You are the last ghost? You are to show me the future. What will become of Tim? What will become of John? What will become of me? Please answer Spirit I have to know!" Even Sherlock was surprised by his outburst and his fear. It couldn't be a good thing if the current atmosphere was what it was.

The spirit pointed to a window and Sherlock looked through. It was a hospital scene. What he saw made his heart stop. Tim's parents were standing by the bed, in tears, John was murmuring words to them

"I'm so sorry. He will never walk again or function at an average level in anything from co-ordination to being able to walk and move. The damage is too severe."  
>"We know Dr. Watson. Its been too long. But how do we break it him?"<br>"Just be gentle, firm and supportive. He loves you. Hearing it from you will make it easier to bare. If you need any further help or advice, you have my number."  
>John left the room, and his parents told him the news. He just sat there and cried as they told him. They tried soothing him for a long time, until he fell into a fitful sleep, still sniffling. Sherlock then appeared at John's locker. John looked sad. Sherlock saw a tear trail down his face. At that moment, it appeared to give him courage, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number<p>

"Hey Carl, its John. Did you fancy that drink?" John asked and his face lit up when he got a response. Sherlock realised at that moment, he had lost John forever. The boys plight and the loss of John almost tore his heart apart. He was then taken further into the future. A grave yard. There was a coffin, and seated was a single mourner. Mycroft who was dabbing his eyes with a hanky. No John. As the priest read the words, Sherlock noticed a man standing away, hiding behind a tree. John. So he had come. Once Mycroft had left, Sherlock followed John to the grave, already guessing who was in there.

"Sherlock. I forgive you and I some part of me will always love you, but Carl has made me happy. I want to thank you Sherlock. We have been married for 10 years. He remembers the little things that help. I guess in some ways I have you to thank, as of you had shown up to the party, I'd probably never have chatted to him, knowing how possessive you can be. Good bye Sherlock. Even though you hurt, I forgive you and it was a pleasure serving with you." John walked away and as Sherlock watched he joined Carl, taking his hand and leaving Sherlock forever.

"You need to mend your ways Sherlock. Even John won't wait around forever. I'll let you in on a secret. It's never too late to change." He finished before clicking his fingers and returning Sherlock to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

After the initial shock of landing next to his bed, Sherlock wanted to go to his bedroom window and holler as to what day it was, but then he looked at the clock, it was only 5am. He sat on his bed thinking. He heard John's alarm, start to go off, he knew John would hit half an hour of snoozes before getting up and changing. Sherlock crept down to the kitchen and made John a cup of tea. He then did some toast, and placed the slightly burnt toast on a plate. He then laid it on the table before going to his room, not ready to face John yet. John came down a while a while later and blinked at the breakfast before him. His first though that Mrs. Hudson had done it, but when he tasted the tea, it was all he could do to not spit it out. He then tried to take a bite of the overdone toast. John smiled. He knew who had done it. For all his brain power he couldn't do a simple thing, but it warmed John's heart to know he had tried. John left in a happier mood that morning.

Meanwhile Sherlock was still in his bedroom still thinking through the events of the previous night. He was trying to decide what to do. He needed to find a way to make up for everything but he couldn't quite figure out how. Then a thought struck him. He called his brother

"Mycroft, I need a favour.."

An hour later Mycroft had somehow managed to sort it out and sent it to the hospital. Sherlock didn't go to the hospital, he didn't need the attention. Now he had already sorted it out with Mycroft, him and John would be going this evening after they had exchange gifts. Gifts? Hell Sherlock had forgotten about that tradition. He started to run through his mind, trying to think of possible ideas that John would appreciate. Being Christmas day no shop was going to be open, Sherlock was at a loss. Suddenly an idea struck him. He could do it online. He quickly logged onto a website and brought his gift. He then printed off the receipt and information. It was 4.30 when John returned home, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Sherlock" John said

Sherlock raised his eyes with a look of indifference, but John could see through it

"For the breakfast and the mysterious funding that has suddenly been approved for Tim's operation in the USA when he recovers enough."  
>"Why would you assume I had done that? Mycroft is the only one with that kind of power?"<br>"Mycroft wouldn't have known Sherlock. What happened to you last night by the way? I heard you moving around quite a bit?" John asked puzzles  
>"Oh nothing" Sherlock answered quickly<br>"I also had a strange dream, about you last night" John continued  
>As John took his wallet out, to check for something, Sherlock saw a picture in the ID flap.<p>

"John whose that?" He said pointing to the picture

John smiled, pulled it out and showed it to him.

"Myself and Harry when we were about 10, before everything changed. Why the sudden curiosity?"  
>Sherlock saw it was the boy, the boy who had showed him his past. That was why the boy was so familiar, it had been John.<p>

"Oh nothing. Your dream was about me?"

"Yeah it was quite somber really. Not a pleasant dream at all" John said with a grimace but not a nightmare I hasten to add"

"Happy Christmas John" Sherlock said awkwardly and handed John an envelope. John smiled, and handed over his gift. Sherlock watched John unwrap his gift, reading John's expressions. John looked amazed and touched.

"A star Sherlock. You named a star after me?" He said in amazement

"Yes I did. Do you like it? We can locate it later, as it has directions on the paper"  
>"That would be great but why?"<br>"Well isn't it obvious? Your a star. You shine so brightly, you are so kind and caring and you have an inner beauty that shines through"

John looked touched once again

"OK open yours now then?"  
>Sherlock opened the package and saw to his amazement that John had done the same thing<p>

"You may be a pain in the backside, you may annoy me, you may drive me up the wall Sherlock. But you are foremost my best friend and naming this star after you, I will feel like your always watching over me" John said with a smile

"Thanks. Amazing." Sherlock said with a smile

"Look John we are going to head over to my brothers for 6pm for dinner."

"Wow that is a surprise. OK"  
>"John I...um..." Sherlock started then suddenly disappeared into his room, with some paper and pens. John sighed and smiled, while he went to lie down in bed. An hour later, a knock at his door. He went and opened it. There stood Sherlock with some paper<p>

"Sherlock what's.." Sherlock put his finger over his mouth before holding up a piece of paper.

**I find it hard to speak to you. John let me just say without hope or agenda, that I think I love you, Just because it's Christmas and at Christmas you tell the truth, to me you are perfect, I will always love you, **

John smiled at the gesture. Getting the reference very quickly. Sherlock had been busy today watching a movie.

"Sherlock I do, I love you to" He answered

Sherlock smiled before leaning forward and kissing him.

"We can't tell Mycroft" Sherlock said

John nodded his understanding, at what was implied. They both changed for the dinner and left in the cab. An hour later they were walking around Mycroft's home, Sherlock had gone to get some drinks and John was approached by an attractive man.

"Hi, my names Carl" He introduced himself

"John, John Watson" He said and shook hands

"I know, I've seen you at the hospital. May I get you a drink?"  
>"My friend is actually getting one now for me, but thanks. So are you working tonight?"<br>"Sadly in an hours time. This dinner was a far better offer than Hospital food" Carl said with a chuckle

"True" John said smiling

Just at that moment, Sherlock repapered in the room and saw John laughing with Carl, remembering the ghost, he walked up to John but overheard part of the conversation

"So single at Christmas?"  
>John knew what Sherlock had said, so decided to play along<p>

"It's complicated" John said

"Well if you ever want things less complicated, here's my number. Give me a call" Carl said with a smile

"I doubt he'll be wanting to give you a social call Carl. See John's already with someone" Sherlock said and slipped his arm around John's waist to solidify the words "Hi, I'm Sherlock. John's boyfriend" He shook Carl's hand politely. Carl just smiled

"A very merry Christmas to you two. Must dash, work calls. John see you when I see you. Maybe we can still do a coffee?"  
>"Yeah Carl, thanks. Have a great shift" John said with a smile before gently kissing Sherlock<p>

"Arr so my brother has finally made a move. Now John we must have a chat..." Mycroft said requesting John follow him to the Library...alone.

% OK I know I borrowed a little from Love Actually but I thought it was so romantic. Happy Holidays everyone and a Merry Christmas!


End file.
